


Black Lipstick On My Sheets

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Cat Ears, Halloween Costumes, Harness, Kinktober, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Pining, SSBB Kinktober 2020, Top Tony Stark, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Peter needed to get Tony's attention somehow. Plan after plan, it didn't work. Until he stumbled across something he maybe shouldn't have, but it was exactly what he needed.Peter discovered Tony's kink.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	Black Lipstick On My Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with number 2! Only a day late and all! Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking saying I could write 2 fics in a month!! But I did it! 
> 
> *Yes, this is a shameless plug for my other story (Stucky) and also check out the entire collection, everyone's fics are SO GOOD! SHOW SOME LOVE!!!*
> 
> If you wanna come forage in the server that started this all, here's a link! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f come say hey!!
> 
> Massive thank you to the beautiful Nelalila for beta reading this for me! You are an angel sent from heaven!

Peter had tried to get Tony’s attention for as long as he could remember, especially after Tony had discovered he was Spiderman. First, Peter just wanted to be recognised as a legitimate superhero but after spending so much time with the man, learning his mind, how he worked, being part of his life, his little schoolboy crush started.

After high school, Peter decided to stay in New York and go to Empire State University. It meant that he was closer to May and could also still be the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. What made it even better was that Tony invited him to live at the tower. It gave him a little bit of freedom, full access to the SI labs and it saved him money because he didn’t have to stay in a dorm.

Since Tony was now single - he and Pepper had split amicably but very publicly - Peter felt like he finally had a chance. All he had to do was show Tony that he was worth it. I mean, come on, he was young, fit and most definitely LEGAL. How could Tony resist?

Apparently, Tony could resist. 

Peter didn’t know if Tony was being oblivious or just completely uninterested, but he really did try EVERYTHING. He tried to bring dating / casual flings up into conversation, which Tony just laughed at and deflected. He then decided to wait until Tony had had a few drinks before attempting that conversation again, a little bit more successfully, but still nothing really personal was said. 

At least, Peter did find out that after Pepper, Tony had kind of gone off of women for now, so that was a bit of a win!

He tried changing his look a little, wearing tight-fitting clothing, to maybe draw Tony’s attention to him, but the man just looked at him the same way. Nothing changed. He even did the Bend and Snap™ in the lab, dropping one of his tools in front of Tony, but he got nothing! 

So, Peter hadn’t exactly come out per se, there hadn’t been a need to. He was surrounded by people who didn’t judge. For now, he had always just been himself and not screamed “I’m gay” from the rooftops. Maybe Tony didn’t  _ know _ he was gay, therefore Peter decided to drop a hint.

Peter noticed Tony sitting on the sofa, working quietly. Peter quickly called one of his friends and walked through to the kitchen, making sure he spoke loud enough for Tony to hear exactly what he was saying. 

“Yeah, well I don’t know whether he’s looking to date, or just wants a hookup,” Peter said walking past, suspiciously close to the sofa. “I know. But he is really hot so…” he trailed off, heading into the kitchen to grab a drink. He then left the kitchen, taking the same route back upstairs. “Ok, yeah I guess I will meet up with him, why not! It could be fun.”

Peter could feel Tony’s eyes on his back and smiled.  _ It worked. _

“Make sure you’re being safe, kid. I don’t want crabs in the penthouse!” Tony called out, attention returning to his plans. 

Peter could hear his friend’s laughter faintly behind the pounding in his ears. He knew if he looked in the mirror, that his face would be as red as a tomato. 

_ It didn’t work. _

Peter even thought that Tony might think that Peter wasn’t into older men, so when Tony invited him to join him at one of those charity galas, Peter decided to spend all night flirting with a man definitely old enough to be his father. Ok, the guy was good looking but he wasn’t Tony.  _ Maybe he could be a backup, _ Peter thought to himself. 

All night, Peter could feel Tony watching him so he laid it on  _ really _ thick with his ‘target’, laughing at the right moments, asking the right questions and accepting the drinks offered responsibly. He spoke about his college life briefly, but mainly he made sure he looked like everything the man could want.

Peter thought his plan must have worked when Tony came over and practically wrenched Peter away. The night wasn’t even anywhere near over but Tony shared his usual charmingly sarcastic words with the man before dragging Peter away to the car. 

On the journey back, Peter sat there with a slightly smug grin on his face. It really seemed as though his plan had worked. Tony had had his eye on him all night and he had interrupted Peter’s conversation to pull him away. Maybe this was what it had needed. 

Tony looked at him and smiled, clapping a hand on Peter’s knee. “I’m proud of you, kid. You did well networking tonight.”

Peter had been on the phone with MJ when his next plan was formed. Ok, it was actually her idea. No, not an idea, but more of a passing joke comment that Peter latched on to.

“I don’t know what to do!” Peter whined, flopping onto his bed unceremoniously, making his phone bounce across the bed.

_ “You’re hopeless, Parker, seriously,”  _ MJ drawled. They both sat silent for a moment, before MJ started chuckling. 

“MJ, please stop laughing at me, this is serious!”

_ “Stop being so dramatic, Peter. All this effort just to get some dick… Really?” _

“It’s not just  _ some dick _ , Michelle.” Peter winced when he heard MJ growl. He knew calling her that wouldn’t go down well, but he was trying to make a point. “This is not some guy at college. This is Tony Stark we are talking about. Now, are you gonna help me or not? If you weren’t laughing at me, what were you laughing at?”

_ “I just remembered something and it put the most hilarious image in my head. You know that picture I sent you the other day?” _

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific, you send me a lot of pictures.”

_ “That outfit that I said you’d look great in…”  _ MJ trailed off, allowing Peter to remember. 

Peter gasped. “MJ, you’re a genius!” Peter shouted, running off to his closet. 

MJ sighed.  _ “I wasn’t being serious, Parker. I just thought it would be…” _

“Thanks, MJ! I’ll send you a pic when I’m done, you’re amazing, LOVE YOU!” Peter cut MJ off and ended the call before running back into his closet. 

Peter spent all night trying on different outfits and sending the pictures to MJ so she could help him decide on the best one. MJ still thought the idea was a dud, but she was pretty sure that Peter wouldn’t want the photos being seen by anyone, so what was wrong with keeping them for a rainy day? Nothing wrong with a bit of friendly blackmail, right?

Peter purposely missed breakfast and went down to the lab when he knew Tony would be in there. He sauntered in with a big grin, making sure his entrance could be heard over Tony’s music. Peter didn’t acknowledge Tony, but skipped -  _ yes, skipped  _ \- over to his work station and immediately bent over his desk to get to work. 

He could feel Tony’s eyes on him in an instant and why would they not be? Peter was wearing the shortest possible running shorts (in red and gold for dramatic effect), a crop top made out of an MIT t-shirt, and knee-high sports socks. Peter knew he looked good, and hopefully, Tony would agree.

“Pete, what do you think you’re wearing?” Peter could hear Tony’s voice crack slightly as he obviously tried to hold his composure. 

Peter looked down at himself and back to Tony as innocently as he could. “Huh? Oh, it’s been really hot down here recently, so I thought I’d dress a little more comfortably. Don’t you like it?”

Tony shook his head and sighed. “It’s hardly safe work gear for a lab, is it kid?” And with that, Tony crossed the lab and started working on the thing that was the furthest away from Peter. 

After that debacle, Peter almost gave up. Ok, he still wore the tight clothes in the lab (not as revealing, though, that was embarrassing) and spent his evenings researching what he could do. He needed to find out exactly what made Tony tick. He needed to know exactly what Tony was into. 

One late night found Peter incognito in the depths of the internet. He had somehow managed to find some of the sex tapes from Tony’s bachelor days. He really didn’t know why they were even still online - Tony had the resources to wipe every trace of these from the internet - but he definitely wasn’t gonna complain. 

An alarming number of videos, and an embarrassing number of wanks later, Peter was laid back on his bed, panting and sweaty, with the perfect plan. He knew exactly what would get him Tony’s attention, and with Halloween coming up, he had the perfect time to execute it. 

A few days later, Tony informed Peter that he was going to hold a Halloween party at the tower, inviting the Avengers, some shareholders and other important people. Peter immediately told him not to worry as he had plans with his friends; someone was holding a Halloween Party in the college dorms, so he wouldn’t even be there.

Halloween night, after Peter returned from college, he said a quick hello to all of the event staff who were setting up the party, gave Pepper a quick hug before she strutted off to bark more orders, and headed up to his room to get ready. Instead of taking a shower, he took a long bath. After a long soak in the perfumed water, a full body shave and a hell of a lot of moisturizer, Peter stood in front of the mirror admiring his naked reflection.

He moved to his closet and grinned at the clothes laid out before him -  _ if you could call them clothes anyway. _

Peter slipped into his outfit and sat down at his vanity to put the final touches on. He outlined his eyes perfectly with eyeliner (he spent a long time practicing with one of his friends from college), then added the rest of the black paint to his face and nose, drawing whiskers etc. The last thing to do was paint on the black lip lacquer. 

Peter stood and clipped his tail onto the back of his shorts, then put on his headband, adjusting the ears accordingly. He moved over to his full-length mirror so he could take in his reflection once again. Peter ruffled his curls one last time, giving him that ‘just got out of bed’ look before he went back out to his bedroom to grab his wallet.

“Karen, can you please check if Mr. Stark is downstairs?”

_ “Yes, Peter. Mr. Stark is currently in conversation with the Captain and Colonel Rhodes.” _

Peter grinned as he slipped his cards, (fake) ID and phone into the clutch bag he’d bought for the occasion and left his room.

* * *

Tony walked around and mingled with his guests. It was an hour into the party and the last few latecomers had just strolled through the doors. Pepper had truly outdone herself on the decorations; The penthouse was set up to look like a haunted house, but it was tastefully done. 

Whilst he mingled, he couldn’t help but keep glancing up at the stairs. He knew that Peter was upstairs getting ready to go out with his friends, and he had noticed a few  _ suspicious _ bags in the trash. He needed to know what Peter was wearing because his mind couldn’t stop coming up with possibilities. 

Tony was standing by the bar, once again staring at the stairs when he was  rudely interrupted by Rhodey and Steve. They pulled him into a conversation about the decorations (like he hadn’t already discussed it with every other person there) but his attention kept slipping.

“Earth to Tony,” Rhodey said, snapping his fingers in front of Tony’s face. “Any particular reason you’ve been ignoring us the last few minutes?”

Tony rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. “Yes, and I will continue to until either of you has something more provocative to say.”

“Speaking of provocative, is that  _ Peter?!” _ Steve gasped.

Tony looked over to the stairs and choked on his whiskey. Out of everything that his mind had attempted to conjure up, nothing could have prepared him for this. 

Peter strutted down the stairs slowly in a pair of heeled ankle boots. Tony’s eyes travelled up Peter’s  _ smooth _ legs, looking longer than ever in the tiny things that Peter obviously called shorts. Tony’s heart started pounding as his eyes continued up Peter’s body, which was barely covered by an incredibly tight mesh t-shirt, topped with a black leather harness. 

When Tony’s eyes finally made it to Peter’s face, he had to put his glass down before he risked accidentally dropping it and causing a scene. His eyes zeroed in on Peter’s lips and he couldn’t take any more. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even notice what else was on Peter’s face, he had no idea what the costume was. All he could focus on was his lips.  _ The lipstick. _ His cock stirred just thinking about that black lipstick smeared over Peter’s face, around his cock…  _ NO! _

“Hi Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Rhodes,” Peter smiled to the group. “I’m heading out now, Mr. Stark.”

Tony just nodded, staring at Peter’s lacquered lips.

“Peter, remember to be safe tonight,” Steve began, as though he was about to lecture.

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” Peter said, looking as innocent as he could. “I’m gonna make sure I stay with friends, I won’t be out ridiculously late, and Mr. Stark made sure I have a driver on standby so I don’t need to get into any strange taxis or take the subway. Mr. Stark is looking after me like always.” Peter nudged into Tony lightly with a grin. “Plus, spider metabolism and all, alcohol doesn’t affect me too badly.”

Steve nodded, slightly satisfied with the response. Tony, however, hadn’t made one move or said a word since Peter had come downstairs. Rhodey was about to say something when Peter’s phone beeped. 

“Oh, that’s the driver. I’ll see you later. Happy Halloween!” Peter ran over to the elevator, stopping to give Natasha a quick ‘air kiss’ before leaving.

The three men stood in a very heavy silence for a few moments, staring at the closed elevator door. 

“Hey Tones, you’re really gonna let the kid go out dressed like that?” Rhodey asked.

“Huh? What?” Tony grunted, pulling his attention away from the elevator.

Steve shook his head. “I’ll never understand the kids these days.”

Tony patted Steve on the shoulder. “Ok gramps, let’s get you another drink. And anyway, I’m not his father. I’m pretty sure,  _ Colonel _ , that you may or may not have gone to one of the  _ many _ parties we attended wearing a lot less.”

* * *

Hours later, the party at the Tower was winding down, the only people left being the Avengers, whilst the event staff were clearing up. They were all sitting around in the living room area chatting and laughing, with Clint’s choice of horror film playing in the background. The coffee table had already been put back in place and was littered with as many bottles as it could fit. 

Tony was deep in conversation with Wanda and Bruce when he spotted movement across the room. The elevator doors opened and out stepped Peter. Tony could no longer hear what anyone else was saying, all he could focus on was the slightly tipsy young man who was striding towards the group. Tony didn’t even laugh when Peter stumbled in his heels, those lips held all of his attention.  _ Those black shiny lips, still as perfect as when he left. _

“Hey, kid. How was your night?” Steve asked.

“It was great, thanks Mr Rogers. There were games, drinks and I watched a few people throw up,” Peter grinned, coming to a stop in front of the group. “I didn’t win best costume but…”

“Maybe because you left most of it at home,” Clint cut in with a smirk. 

“Huh?” Peter looked down at himself, feigning innocence. “Oh you should have seen what some of the other people were wearing. Compared to them, I look like a prude,” he laughed.

“What happened to the days when people would put on a mask and dress scary for Halloween?” Steve muttered, shaking his head. 

“Long gone, Steve. They are looooong gone,” Nat laughed as she shuffled over a little in her seat. “Are you joining us, little spider?” she asked. 

Peter glanced over at Tony, who hadn’t contributed to any of the conversation. The man was staring at him and not even trying to hide it. “Yeah, might as well.” Peter darted his tongue out a little and watched as Tony shifted in his seat ever so slightly. “I think I’ll change first, though. I’ll be right back.” Peter flashed a little smile in Tony’s direction and turned to head up to his room.

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Tony not-so-subtly adjusted himself in his pants before standing up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, not actually caring who was listening. Tony walked off and took the stairs two at a time. He tried to look like he wasn’t in a hurry, but failed miserably.

“Where’s he going?” Bruce asked. 

“You really need to ask?” Wanda looked at Bruce and smirked when she saw the dumbfounded look on his face. “Bruce, he hasn’t listened to a word anyone’s said since Peter got home.”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” Bruce asked, obviously still confused.

Wanda shook her head and laughed. “For someone so smart, you sure are dumb.”

Peter walked slowly towards his room; His feet were hurting, but that was only part of the reason for his leisurely pace. Moments later, the hairs on his arms stood up. He smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against a solid body. 

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing?” Peter asked innocuously.

Tony chuckled deeply. “The fact that you know it’s me without turning around means you know  _ exactly _ what I’m doing, Pete.”

Peter pressed his ass back slightly, smirking when he felt Tony’s sharp intake of breath. “I don’t know what you mean…” he trailed off coyly. 

Tony stepped back and grabbed Peter’s wrist, dragging him down the hall and into the master bedroom. Tony closed the door and pressed Peter up against it, one hand splayed across the younger man’s narrow chest, the other gently holding his chin. Tony looked down at the man before him and smirked. Peter was already breathing heavily, as though Tony’s close proximity had that much of an affect on him ( _ it did! _ ).

Tony let his thumb brush across Peter’s chin, the tip  _ just _ missing the lipstick line. “Now where were we? Oh, you were playing dumb. I think you know exactly what you’ve been doing to me, Peter.” Tony turned Peter’s head to the side and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the exposed throat. “You think I wouldn’t notice?” Tony nipped at Peter’s ear. “All of the new clothes… The way they hugged every single part of you so perfectly.” Tony let the hand holding Peter’s face trail down the young man’s throat, the touch barely there, but enough to have Peter shivering. 

“Mr… Tony…” Peter gasped.

“You have no idea how difficult it has been for me to hold back. To control how much I wanted you…” Tony whispered, his lips brushing against Peter’s ear.

“But why hold back?” Peter asked, glad he was able to find his voice for just a moment.

Tony chuckled. “Right now, that’s all I’m asking myself.” Tony stepped back and surveyed the panting mess in front of him.  _ If I can make him react like this although I’m hardly touching him, I am in for a treat later, _ he thought to himself _.  _ “Why would I hold back when a gorgeous,” Tony kissed Peter’s cheek, “barely legal,” he kissed Peter’s other cheek, “intelligent young man,” Tony moved down to Peter’s neck once more, “is practically screaming that he wants me?”

Tony rested his hands on either side of Peter’s neck and smiled. “Fuck if I know.” 

Tony stepped back and held his hands out for Peter to take, leading the younger man over to the bed. He let Peter sit down on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with his huge doe-like eyes as he shucked off his suit jacket. 

“Maybe at the beginning I thought that you were just trying a new look and that it had nothing to do with me. I can’t violate you just because you bought some new jeans.”

Peter laughed. “Maybe you can.”

Tony kneeled in front of Peter. “But then you tried to make me jealous, didn’t you?” He grabbed Peter’s left foot and unzipped the boot, removing it. “Those obnoxiously loud conversations on the phone about dating other men.” Tony lifted Peter’s other foot and removed the other boot. “Well,  _ boys.” _ Tony shuffled forward and settled himself between Peter’s legs. “Oh and let’s not forget hanging off other men in public.” 

Tony ran his hands up Peter’s thighs. “Do you know how much that made my blood boil, Peter?” Tony asked, digging his nails into Peter’s legs, making the younger man whimper and tremble. “But that’s what you wanted, didn’t you?” he smirked.

Peter nodded, wide eyes locking with Tony’s.

Tony released his grip, letting his hands glide up Peter’s thighs again, coming to a stop just before where he knew Peter would want them. “I bet you were so disappointed when I didn’t react.” Tony’s thumbs started to draw circles on Peter’s sensitive inner thighs. 

Peter lifted his hands to Tony’s shoulders as he nodded again. 

“Maybe my subconscious didn’t want to corrupt you.” Tony reached out and cupped Peter’s cheek. “My little Peter, always eager to learn. Such a good boy.” Tony’s thumb brushed across Peter’s cheekbone. “But then you walk into the lab wearing barely anything.” Tony dropped his hand back to Peter’s waist and he wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger man flush against him. “Baby, you were practically begging to be fucked, weren’t you?”

Peter nodded. “Please,” Peter moaned, locking his ankles behind the man’s back and grinding his heavily confined cock against Tony’s stomach. 

Tony let one of his hands slip down to cup Peter’s ass, lifting him slightly. Controlling the motion of Peter’s hips, he attached his lips to Peter’s neck. 

“And tonight,  _ fuck,  _ you just sent me over the edge.” Tony leaned back and held Peter’s face, his thumb hovering over Peter’s painted lips. “How the fuck did you know? Was it just that Parker luck of yours?”

Peter looked down nervously. He looked up through his lashes and smiled. “I may or may not have found your sex tapes.” 

“Oh really? What did you think?” Tony laughed when Peter blushed a deep red, a small whine escaping his throat at the memory. “Ok, so which one did you watch?” Peter mumbled something that Tony couldn’t hear. “Sorry what was that, Petey?”

“All of them.” 

“Oh really,” Tony smirked. He loved the way Peter’s mouth hung open, his breath coming out in short pants. He could tell that Peter was just as desperate as he was. “So you know what I want, don’t you?” Tony stood and ran his hands through Peter’s hair, forcing Peter to crane his neck and look up at him. 

Peter nodded as much as Tony’s hold would let him. “I want it too, Mr. Stark. Please let me.”

“Well, since you asked so politely.”

Tony let go of Peter’s hair and stood back, watching as Peter’s eyes lit up in anticipation. Tony removed his cufflinks, Peter’s wide eyes following his hands with every movement. The sound of the metal dropping to the ground must have snapped Peter out of whatever had frozen him to that bed, because the young man stood and grabbed for Tony’s shirt, untucking it from his pants.

Peter loosened Tony’s tie and tossed it onto the ground before starting on the buttons, unfastening each one slowly, as though he were savoring the moment, letting his thumbs brush against the newly exposed skin. Once the shirt was fully undone, Peter slipped it from the man’s shoulders before letting his hands take in every bit of the man that he could.

Peter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s left pectoral, leaving behind a perfect black stamp. He could feel Tony’s heart hammering under his lips and could’t believe that he was the one to make the man feel this way. Feeling his confidence grow, Peter started trailing kisses down Tony’s chest, his hands working the man’s belt and pants open with ease. 

Tony’s hands threaded into Peter’s curls as Peter sat back on the bed. He lowered Tony’s zipper and pushed the man’s pants and boxers to the ground. Tony’s cock jumped to attention, bobbing slightly as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them away quickly. 

“Fuck,” Peter whispered.

“Not like you haven’t seen it before,” Tony winked.

“Yeah, on video, and the picture quality wasn’t that great, so… But  _ holy shit, Mr. Stark, _ your cock is…  _ fuck!” _ Peter didn’t care that he was rambling when the biggest, most gorgeous cock he’d ever seen threatened to poke him in the eye.

Peter looked up at Tony through his lashes as he leaned forward and licked a stripe up Tony’s cock, his hands trailing up Tony’s thighs and reaching round to the man’s ass, gripping the cheeks tight. Peter pulled Tony against him, kissing Tony’s stomach. Tony’s cock brushed against his cheeks but that was the only attention it got. Tony thrust his hips, desperate to feel more on his dick. Hands, mouth,  _ anything! _

Peter let go of Tony’s ass and sat back with a smile. “Lay down,” he said in a commanding, yet gentle tone. 

Tony did as requested and laid back into the pillows. Peter walked around and stood at the foot of the bed. He blushed under the man’s hungry gaze. Usually, he’d probably be a stuttering mess but seeing Tony’s cock hard  _ for him _ was all he needed to not feel so goddamn nervous. He slipped his hands under his harness and gripped the collar of his t-shirt, easily ripping the fabric in half and peeling it from his skin. There was no way in hell he was taking this harness off tonight, and the little jump that Tony’s dick made told Peter that he’d made the right choice. 

Peter unbuttoned his shorts and slid them down his thighs slowly, eyes locked with Tony’s. He watched as Tony’ eyes widened as he realized that Peter had been out all night without any underwear. He zoned straight in on Peter’s dick. It wasn’t as big as his own, but it was in no way small. To sound cliché, it was perfect. 

Before he could really savor the stunning sight before him, Peter spoke. “Close your eyes,” he said, his tone not taking no for an answer. 

In all honesty, Tony never wanted to take his eyes off of Peter again, but decided that he would humor him just this once. Tony closed his eyes and settled back comfortably, resting his hands behind his head. Peter walked across the room to his discarded clutch and pulled out his lipstick, quickly reapplying before tossing it to the floor and returning to the bed.

Peter started slowly crawling up the bed toward Tony, coming to a stop almost immediately when Tony spoke. 

“If you’re doing that adorably sexy crawling thing I  _ know _ you must be doing, I better be allowed to open my eyes.”

“Ok, you can open your eyes,” Peter giggled.

Tony opened his eyes and lifted himself up on his elbows. He couldn’t help the groan that he let out when he saw Peter - cat ears and harness still on, with freshly applied lipstick - on his hands and knees in front of him, his innocence completely gone and replaced with a desire Tony had never seen. 

Peter grinned and continued his journey up the bed into the space being reserved for him, between Tony’s open legs. The older man watched with rapt attention as Peter stared down at his cock like it was his lifeline; like it was the only thing he needed in the world. Tony’s eyes followed Peter’s tongue as it darted out briefly over his lips. 

He let his hands slide up Tony’s thighs slowly, as though he was making sure this was all really happening, that Tony was really there. One of his hands continued higher until he gripped Tony’s cock, stroking it leisurely as he finally looked back up at Tony. They didn’t say anything to each other but they didn’t need to. Their eyes spoke for them. 

Peter leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Tony’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. He pulled back to admire his handiwork, the black impression of his lips left exactly where he wanted. He looked up to see Tony staring at the same spot, his eyes hooded like he was fighting to keep them open. 

Peter leaned back in and took all of Tony in, pulling a deep moan from the older man. Peter bobbed his head and gave everything he had. His hand and the saliva started to smear the lipstick around his face, but he didn’t care. He knew Tony wouldn’t care. In fact, the thought of how Tony would view him only spurred him on. 

Peter sucked and slurped obscenely, moaning every time he felt Tony lift his hips to force his cock in further. Peter gagged a few times, his eyes were watering, but he was in heaven. His mouth was stuffed with Tony Stark, his mouth was making Tony Stark a withering mess. What could be better? 

He felt Tony’s hands grip his hair tightly, trying to take control of his movements, but Peter shook him off, nowhere near ready to relinquish his charge  _ just _ yet. Tony’s hands slid from Peter’s hair to his shoulders, gripping onto his harness. At first, he just held on, as though it was the thing grounding him, but soon enough, his legs were shaking and he started tugging on the harness.

Peter pulled off with a shameless, wet pop, and before he could even think, he was quickly dragged up Tony’s body to straddle the man. They came together in a clash of lips, teeth and tongues, hands roaming every part of each other’s bodies, trying to feel every inch of skin they could. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Tony’s neck, pulling them impossibly closer. 

Peter moaned, grinding his cock against Tony’s stomach, desperate to finally get some attention whilst their tongues continued to battle for dominance. Tony’s hands gripped Peter’s ass tight, taking control of the motions, moving unhurriedly and languishing in the sensations that were flowing through them. Tony released Peter’s ass slightly and let his fingers dip between the cheeks.

Tony broke the kiss when his fingers circled Peter’s rim, which happened to be wet. “Peter… when did you…?” Tony asked, 

Peter pushed his ass back slightly. “I may or may not have done a little prep in the back of the car.”

Tony pressed his finger in and was pleased when it slipped in with ease. “Baby, you’re perfect, you know that?” Tony said, slipping a second finger in.

Peter moaned at the intrusion, fighting between pressing back onto the fingers or rolling his hips forward to feel that delicious friction he so fiercely needed. He pulled Tony back into another kiss, forcing the man to swallow every noise that bubbled out of his throat; Tony’s fingers were thicker than his own and the stretch he was feeling was out-of-this-world, but he needed more.

Peter pulled back from the kiss, placing his finger on Tony’s lips when the man leaned back in for more. “Are you gonna finger me all night, or…” Peter’s question died as his finger was sucked into Tony’s lipstick smeared mouth.

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that, you’re in for the fuck of your life,” Tony smirked. 

Tony lifted Peter and lined himself up. Usually he would let gravity do the rest but he wanted Peter to remember this for as long as possible. He gripped Peter’s harness with one hand, the other arm wrapped tightly around his slim waist, and used all of his strength to pull Peter down onto his cock in one swift move.

“FUCK!” Peter screamed out. 

There was pain, sure, but  _ fuck _ did he want more of it. Sure, Tony said that he would be giving Peter the fuck of his life, but Tony was gonna be in for one hell of a ride. Peter lifted his hips and dropped himself back down just as hard, setting a rough and frantic pace. The only sounds that reverberated from the room were Peter’s screams and skin slapping, the furniture also taking the occasional hit.

They were in it for the long haul, and Tony seemingly forgot about the guests downstairs in his living room - particularly those with enhanced abilities - because he was buried deep in the sweetest ass he’d ever had and he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. The Avengers could look after themselves, and even if they heard anything… Who cares!?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments!!! If you liked what you read check out my other stories, I have Starker, Stucky & WinterSpider!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter & Tumblr @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ or on Discord TheOnlyCeeCeeJ#0679


End file.
